mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Elements of Harmony/Gallery
Season One Friendship is Magic, part 1 Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png|What's that pearl at the top? Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png|An artist's depiction of the Elements Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png|The Elements in action Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png Twilight book said S1E2.png Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png Twilight spark S1E2.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt... Applejack the element of honesty S1E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png|Honesty! Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion... Beast licking fluttershy S01E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png|Kindness! Pinkie "So..." S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger... Pinkie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png|Laughter! Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift... Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Represents the spirit of... Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png|Generosity! RD listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png|And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire... RD flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png|Loyalty! Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png|You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... The Element of Magic S01E02.png|Magic! Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png|My neck is glowing! Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|Our necks are glowing too! Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|So are ours! Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png Twilight's crown S1E2.png Season Two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Elements of Harmony S02E02.png|The Elements of Harmony as jewelery. See also the file description. Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png|"And big crown thingy!" The liar S2E2.png|We've got the liar... The grump S2E2.png|...the grump... The hoarder S2E2.png|...the hoarder... The brute S2E2.png|...and the brute! Rainbow Spike s02e02.png|Don't forget the slowpoke! (rimshot) Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Twilight's eyes glowing S2E02.png Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png Pinkie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png|Spike leaves the Element of Loyalty behind Twilight packing S2E02.png|Twilight throws her element away Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png|Activating the Elements Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png|Rarity's element upon activation. Applejack Element of Honesty activated S2E2.png|Applejack's Element upon activation. Fluttershy Element of Kindness activated S2E2.png|Fluttershy's Element upon activation. Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty activated S2E2.png|Rainbow Dash's Element upon activation. Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png|Friendship beams? Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png|Go go Pony Rangers! Twilight with glowing eyes S2E02.png|That's definitely magic for you, Twilight. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png|The Elements, fully activated. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png Discord being turned back to stone S2E2.png Ponyville rainbow dome s02e02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png Secret of My Excess S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png Hearth's Warming Eve Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png Season Three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 S3E02 - Wing Shove 1.PNG Keep Calm and Flutter On The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png Twilight using element S3E10.png Keep Calm 1.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png Keep Calm 4.png The Element of Magic full power S03E10.png Category:Galleries